Milk Impossible
A huge threat is looming on Motor World! Having heard of a nefarious plan called '''Operation Milky Way,' the Motor World Secret Agency sent their best spy to investigate: Jamie DongDong!'' Help Jamie uncover the truth and '''stop the evil plans' before it is too late!'' Stage 1: Mission Begins Jamie DongDong:' To get my '''mission briefing,' we need to access the hidden tape! Go find it!'' Objective: BUILD the following car to unlock the card and collect the micro-cassette Build: Bendy Cab Chances: * Low: 1 Car * Medium: 2 Cars * High: 3 Cars Rewards: * 2 * 10k * 5 * car 67: Legran V12 SUV Stage 2: Boss Protocol ''Jamie DongDong: If I wanna succeed this mission, I'll need some help from my old mentor! Help me find him!'' Objective: BUILD the following car to unlock the card and collect 1 Snake Bandana Build: Legran V12 SUV Chances: * Low: 1 Car * Medium: 2 Cars * High: 3 Cars Rewards: * 2 * 30k * 5 * 1 Mystery Card * Car 129: HotRod Dragster Stage 3: Snake Chomper ''Blind Snake: WHERE AM I?! Oh, it's you! I'd help you but I lost my lunch. Could you please pick it up for me?'' Objective: BUILD the following car to unlock the card and collect 2 Snake Candies Build: HotRod Dragster Chances: * Low: 2 Cars * Medium: 4 Cars * High: 6 Cars Rewards: * 5 * 100k * 5 * 1 Mystery Card * Car 236: Rats Rod Stage 4: Guns of the Riot ''Blind Snake: Alright son, now I'm gonna need some weaponry! Don't worry, just because I'm blind doesn't mean I can't '''aim! Objective: BUILD the following car to unlock the card and collect 2 Weapons Build: Rats Rod Chances: * Low: 2 Cars * Medium: 4 Cars * High: 6 Cars Rewards: * 5 * 150k * 10 * 2 Mystery Cards * Car 239: The Deliverer Stage 5: Peace Crawler Miss Terry:' Hello there agent! I'm here to help you '''infiltrate the boss' base,' but you will need costumes! Go punch a scientist or two.'' Objective: BUILD the following car to unlock the card and collect 3 Science Jackets Build: The Deliverer Chances: * Low: 2 Cars * Medium: 4 Cars * High: 6 Cars Rewards: * 7 * 200k * 12 * 2 Mystery Cards * Car 277: Vegan Wagon Stage 6: Live and Let's Fly ''Miss Terry: There you go boys: this plane will take you to the villain's headquarters! Hop in before it's too late!'' Objective: BUILD the following car to unlock the card and collect 3 Grappling Hooks Build: Vegan Wagon Chances: * Low: 3 Cars * Medium: 6 Cars * High: 9 Cars Rewards: * 10 * 400k * 15 * 3 Mystery Cards * Car 264: The Chameleon Stage 7: Operation: Milky Way Moo DingDing: '''Moo moo moo! I will drown the world in milk using this dam! There's now way you can stop me!.. Unless you '''steal my milk. Objective: BUILD the following car to unlock the card and collect 3 milk bottles Build: The Chameleon Chances: * Low: 3 Cars * Medium: 6 Cars * High: 9 Cars Rewards: * 10 * 5M * 20 * 5 Mystery Cards Stage 8: Milk-ssion Success Moo DingDing:'' Hey! You're making a huge mistake! Stop now or '''you'll get the horns! Objective: BUILD the following car to unlock the card and collect more milk bottles Build: The Chameleon Chances: * Low: 3 Cars * Medium: 6 Cars * High: 9 Cars Mega Rewards Special Workers * Jamie DongDong (350 ) * Miss Terry (1,160 ) * Blind Snake (2,220 ) * Moo DingDing (1st-3rd Reward) Event Cars * Car 67 Legran V12 SUV * Car 129 HotRod Dragster * Car 236 Rats Rod * Car 239 The Deliverer * Car 277 Vegan Wagon * Car 264 The Chameleon Previous Events * September 5, 2015 * February 27, 2016 * May 26, 2016 * January 15, 2017 * April 11, 2017 * June 13, 2017 Category:Special Event